No More Mr. Nice Engine
No More Mr. Nice Engine is the twenty-fifth episode of the seventeenth season. Plot One day, Diesel is shunting dairy trucks for Hiro in the yard. To keep them from acting up, he is pushing them as hard as he can, spilling the milk cans. Edward tells Diesel to be gentle, but Diesel retorts that Edward should mind his own business. Soon, Hiro arrives and collects his train. Hiro, unlike Diesel, is nice to the trucks as a means of getting them to behave. He delivers his trucks to Knapford station, but when the truck door is opened, the milk cans tip over and spill onto Sir Topham Hatt's trousers. Hiro goes to the docks to pick up another shipment of cream. Diesel is there too, and still wants to convince him that the only way to make the trucks behave is with brute force. To attempt to prove this, he is coupled to the back of Hiro's train instead of a brake van. Hiro sets off, unaware of Diesel's plan. As the trucks biff and bash Hiro, he stays as patient as possible. Diesel gives them an extra hard shove to get them to biff Hiro harder; Hiro is still patient, much to Diesel's annoyance. When they reach Gordon's Hill, Diesel applies his brakes to help the trucks hold back. Hiro stays nice, until Diesel helps the trucks push him down the hill. Hiro is beginning to get angry at this point, and the trucks are now out of control. The train speeds by Wellsworth where Thomas is picking up passengers and sees what is going on. Hiro keeps trying to keep the trucks behaving nicely, but Diesel keeps biffing and bashing Hiro and the trucks. At last, Hiro loses all of his patience and begins bumping the trucks as they reach Knapford. When the train finally reaches Knapford, Hiro applies his brakes as hard as he can in order to stop the trucks. Taken by surprise, Diesel hits the last truck so hard that three barrels of cream fly up into the air and splatter all over the Fat Controller, Edward and Hiro. The Fat Controller is upset with Hiro for staining his trousers with milk for the second time in a day. Diesel tries to sneak away, but Thomas, who arrives on Diesel's line, preventing him from escaping. Thomas asks Hiro why Diesel was at the back of his train. Hiro is both suprised and cross that Diesel was the one beating and bashing him throughout his journey. Edward then explains to Hiro and the Fat Controller that Diesel had spilled the milk from Hiro's eariler train, shortly before he had collected it from the yards. Everyone is extremely annoyed at Diesel, especially Hiro and the Fat Controller. The Fat Controller decides to have Diesel learn the proper way to handle trucks as punishment, and decides that the best engine to teach him is Hiro. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Hiro * Diesel * Sir Topham Hatt * Rosie (cameo) * Connor (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) Locations * Knapford * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Wellsworth * Gordon's Hill * Shunting Yards * The Washdown Trivia * The title of this episode is based on the song "No More Mr. Nice Guy" by American rock singer, Alice Cooper. * Going by production order, this is the ninth episode of the seventeenth season. * Digiguide lists this episode as Episode 1 of "Thomas & Friends: Thrills and Spills". Goofs * When Hiro arrives to collect Edward's trucks, they are coupled together, but in the next shot, they are not. * Edward's trucks are only a few feet away from Hiro's trucks when he collects them, but when Diesel bumps them into place, he pushes them several feet ahead and looks as if he should have pushed Hiro forwards, but in the next shot, Hiro is still in the same place as he was when he arrived. * The narrator stated that Diesel coupled up himself to Hiro' train, when actually a shunter did it. * When Hiro arrives at Knapford by the morning, the trucks' faces are missing. * When Diesel pushes Hiro's train the second time, the chain between the penultimate truck and the previous one becomes longer than usual. Merchandise Wooden Railway * Hiro's Sticky Spill Books * Spills and Thrills/No More Mr. Nice Engine! In Other Languages Gallery File:NoMoreMrNiceEnginetitlecard.png|Title card File:NoMoreMrNiceEngineNorwegiantitlecard.png|Norwegian title card File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine1.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine2.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine3.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine4.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine5.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine6.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine7.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine8.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine9.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine10.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine11.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine12.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine13.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine14.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine15.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine16.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine17.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine18.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine19.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine20.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine21.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine22.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine23.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine24.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine25.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine26.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine27.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine28.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine29.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine30.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine31.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine32.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine33.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine34.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine35.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine36.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine37.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine38.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine39.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine40.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine41.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine42.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine43.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine44.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine45.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine46.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine47.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine48.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine49.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine50.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine51.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine52.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine53.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine54.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine55.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine56.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine57.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine58.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine59.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine60.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine61.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine62.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine63.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine64.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine65.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine66.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine67.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine68.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine69.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine70.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine71.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine72.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine73.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine74.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine75.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine76.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine77.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine78.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine79.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine80.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine81.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine82.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine83.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine84.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine85.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine86.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine87.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine88.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine89.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine90.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine91.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine92.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine94.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine95.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine96.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine97.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine98.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine99.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine100.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine101.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine102.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine103.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine104.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine105.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine106.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine107.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine108.png File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine109.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 17 episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video